Declarations
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decides its time to tell Spike. Pre-slash


Title: Declarations

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander decides its time to tell Spike. Pre-slash

Warnings/Spoilers: None.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander started to finally accept his role in the world, he also accepted that he enjoyed the company of guys more so then girls. Xander never had much luck with the ladies, they probably knew before him. So here he was finally decided to make a change in his life. So from this moment on he decided to make a change. And that was why he was now standing outside Spike's crypt working up the courage to knock.

"If you're not coming in than piss off, I don't need every bloody demon in the cemetery knowing that I help you lot." Spike shouted through the concrete.

"I could have easily been coming to pay my respects to someone," Xander answered as he pushed is way in. "Besides it's daytime, I bet all the bad little demons are sleeping after a night of destruction."

Spike rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here whelp? Did the slayer send her lap dog to ask for my help?"

"No," Xander replied gritting his teeth, he hated being called Buffy's lap dog. "I'm here for me."

"Really now?" Spike couldn't cover up the surprise. "And what can I do for you, pup?"

"Well for beginners you can not call me 'pup'," Xander scowled as he pulled off his jacket.

Spike smirked, it always amused him when Xander snarked at him. "Alright Harris, why are you here?"

"I've decided to make sort of a resolution," Xander plopped himself down in Spike's only chair.

"That's nice, and you felt you needed to run all the way here just to tell me that?" Spike asked, not really knowing what he should say.

"Yup," Xander grinned and nodded but gave no explanation.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm not playing twenty bloody questions with you. I had enough of that with Harm."

"Fine, take my fun away," Xander mocked pouted. "I've decided to be more honest."

"To be more honest? What the hell does that mean?" Spike was confused; Xander was a white hat, being honest was a big one in the good guy handbook.

"There were things that I couldn't accept so now I've decided to be more honest to myself and everyone around me." The look on Spike's face made Xander continue because he knew he wasn't making much sense. "Alright, think of it as a confession."

Spike's raised an eyebrow, "You want to tell me your sins, boy?"

"Not sins, bleach head," Xander huffed. "Can I continue?" Spike waved his hand indicating for him to go on. "I'm gay."

"You're what now?" Spike asked. He didn't know what he expected to come out of Xander's mouth but that definitely wasn't it.

"I'm gay; you know I bat for the other team." Xander said again.

Spike nodded in understanding, "Alright. Next question, why the sodding hell are you tell me?"

"Next confession," Xander spoke looking more nervous. "I kind of have feelings for you."

"Feelings? And what kind of feelings would that be?" Spike asked sincerely interested.

Xander blushed and picked at a loose thread on the old chair, "I like you. And I'd like to get to know you."

"Let me get this straight," Spike didn't miss that irony of his own words as he walked over to the sarcophagus grabbing his pack of cigarettes making a mental note to get more. "You like me and want to become mates?"

"That's the gist of it, but with some hope of becoming more than just buddies." Xander decided to clarify.

Spike looked over Xander admitting that he was physically attracted to the human. Xander had a tendency of being mouthy and not thinking before talking but that amused Spike more than it annoyed him. Plus it would be nice to have someone actually seemed happy to have him around, "Alright. I'm not saying I want to get involved with you so don't go jumping the gun on that, but I have to admit it would be nice to have a friend. And if you tell anyone that I'll find a bulgura demon and pay it to stomp your arse right into the bloody ground, got it?"

"Yup nobody's business but ours, so no needing to find a what's-it-called to injure me in any way!" Xander then made the movement of zipping his lips and tossing away the imaginary key. "So what do you want to do, buddy?" Xander asked excitedly, sure he didn't have Spike's undying devotion but he didn't expect it. But right now he had Spike's interest in hanging out with him so that was good enough for now.

"Poker game in the backroom of Willies' tonight," Spike said pulling out a box that had holes in it. "You can tag along if you want. I'll spot you a kitten."

Xander never played poker so he wasn't very interested but if it meant spending time with Spike he would do it, "Not going to let some demon kill me, are you?"

Spike snorted, "No. But maybe we will be lucky and a demon will try to hurt you. Give me a reason to start a fight without getting tossed out on my arse."

"Happy to help," And Xander was. Spike being able to pound on a demon always made him more bearable to be around. "So what do you wanna do till the sun sets?"

Heaving a sigh Spike pushed Xander out of his chair and made him sit on the concrete, "Dawson's Creek will be coming on and I want to know if Pacey and Joey get together, so make sure to shut your trap during it or I'll kick you out on your arse, get it?"

"You watch Dawson's Creek?" Xander bounced slightly from his seat on the floor, "I love that show! Joshua Jackson is sex on legs!"

"He's not bad looking," Spike answered with disinterest, even though he thought the same thing but he wasn't going to go all girly and start talking about who was hot on the show.

Maybe being friends with Xander Harris wasn't the most horrible decision Spike had made. A new friend wasn't all the terrible. Now only if he had his bite back. Maybe after gaining Xander's trust he could convince him to help him find a way to get the damn chip out of his head. Spike knew he would have to promise not to go after any of his friends and just maybe he would keep that promise.

The End


End file.
